This invention relates to vertical graphic media frame systems, particularly useful for "in store" displays. Both outdoor and indoor panel frame systems having a frame which is removable from a support structure are known in the prior art. However, these devices are either complex in construction or lacking in sturdiness. Such devices are not easily fastened to more than one partition width when used in an "in-store" setting. These deficiencies are corrected by the present invention.
The frame system described herein is preferably constructed from a sheet metal such as steel, and consists primarily of five shapes of sheet steel, two of which are in a heavier gauge than the other three. Except for the fasteners, the metal need only be bent into "U" and "J" shapes and punched with round holes and slots. The pieces are easily assembled into two posts and a dual panel frame. Each post is assembled from two U-shaped channels with a beveled cut at one end of the "U" which are overlapped with each other to form a V-shaped edge on top of the posts from which the panel frame may be suspended by suspension hooks. By adjusting the degree of overlap of the U-channels of each post the post widths may be varied to suit the width of the partition on which it is secured, the vertex of the "V" at the top of the post always being centered. The frame primarily consists of three pairs of J-shaped channels which form three sides of a dual panel frame. Hooks are sandwiched between the J-channel side members at their top for suspending the panel on the posts. A removable rectangular cap section may be placed on the fourth side of the panel frame to complete the enclosure of the frame.